The Breakfast Club
by elizabethhhhhhh
Summary: AU where the seven all lead completely different and sepeeate lives at a private high school, but all that changes when they get stuck in a Saturday detention together.
1. 1

**So basically this story is supposed to be like the breakfast club, but with the seven instead. If you've never seen TBC, it's about five kids from completely different lives who get stuck in a Saturday detention together. **

I opened the door and groaned as I got out of my car.

"Do I really have to do this? You _know _I don't deserve detention!" I whined to my dad.

"Piper, I can't make excuses for you. Charging the school $853 isn't something that can be brushed off."

"I didn't mean to though! I swear I put my credit card info in! The only reason it charged the school instead was because it was a school computer."

"You shouldn't have been shopping on the school's computer to begin with! I pay good money for you to go here and get these opportunities. I funded your prom queen campaign, I've paid for a limo so that you wouldn't have to take the bus home. I'm sick of this ungrateful attitude, what else do you want?!" At this point my dad was fuming. I grabbed my bag and gave him one last look before slamming the door.

I marched into the school and signed in at the front desk.

"Room 306 dear. You'll be in Coach Hedge's detention today," smiled the secretary.

"Fantastic," I replied sarcastically.

I walked down to room 306, and saw seven empty desks. I took one in the far back and waited for someone else to come.

———

I waved my mom goodbye as I shut the door to the car.

"I'll see you in 8 hours," I sighed. She rolled the window down.

"Hazel, sweetie, I'm sorry. Look at it this way, maybe you'll get to spend the time working on some sketches. You'll be able to get the quite time that you don't get at home."

"Yeah, I guess. It's just completely unfair!"

"Hun, I know you had good intentions. But sometimes you just need to be a bit more weary of the school's policies. You worked hard to get here, don't fall now."

I gave her a half-hearted smile before she drove away. I walked into the front office and signed my name at the desk.

"Alrighty dear, you can make your way down to Room 306," the secretary said.

"Thanks," I replied as I put down the pen and made my way across the building.

It didn't occur to me that there would be other students in detention, so i was somewhat surprised to see Piper McLean sitting in the back. It's not that I had anything against Piper, but her reputation wasn't the best. Regardless, I nodded at her as I took a seat in the middle on the right.

———

"This is a bunch of BS," I told my mom.

"Jason, it's one detention, it's not a big deal," she reassured me as she reapplied her lipstick.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't even graduate high school."

"Some people just have different callings in life. Thalia got at least 3 detentions a week when she was your age and she's doing just fine now."

"Not like you would know," I murmured under my breath. My mom and my sister hadn't talked in five years.

"Jason," she continued, "it's not just your reputation that's on the line here. So what, you made a mistake? I've made plenty of mistake. This one time when I was with Tom Hanks at a yacht party-"

"That's great mom. Just pick me up at 3:30, ok?" I hopped out of the car and made my way towards the school, not looking back.

I signed my name at the front desk and the secretary read down her list.

"Jason Grace?" she asked. I nodded my head. "You'll be in room 306 today."

We exchanged smiles as I walked out of the office and made my way down the halls. It was kind of weird being here on a Saturday. Almost all the classrooms were dark, with the exception of a few that were being cleaned by janitors.

I pushed open the door to room 306 and spotted two girls already there. I knew the one in the back instantly. Piper McLean. She smirked at me and tilted her head, signaling for me to take the seat next to her. Piper and I weren't best friends or anything, but we hung out in a similar crowd of people since she did cheer and I was on the football team.

I'm pretty sure the other girl was a sophomore. I didn't know her name, but I felt like I remembered seeing her on the school website or something like that. She seemed pretty quite though, so I wasn't upset to have her around.

———

"But it's pointless!" I argued. "Just because I forgot to renew a book doesn't me I should get detention!"

"Annie, you've gotta reason with me here. If it gets leaked that the school board president argued his daughter's way out of a detention, it won't look good for my reelection campaign."

"Of course. 'Cause how dare sticking up for your daughter make you risk losing a school board election." I slammed the door of the car and stomped into the school, choking back tears. 

"Annie!" my dad called. I ignored him and shut the front entrance door behind me.

"I'm here for detention," I told the secretary, trying to hold myself together.

"Just sign in right here, hon." I signed the paper while she scanned a paper.

"Alright then. Annabeth Chase?"

"That's me."

"Fantastic, you can head down to room 306."

"Thanks."

Room 306 was in the history wing, which I knew my way around perfectly. I peeked in through the door and spotted three kids. There was a black girl sitting in the middle row. I was pretty sure she was a sophomore. I remembered having her in my art class the year before. Behind her were two juniors, Piper McLean and Jason Grace. Oh gods.

Juniors in general annoy me enough, but _those _kinds of juniors really tick me off. The ones who think that they can run the school just because they have popularity.

I walked in the door and saw Piper glance at me. She gave me her typical up-and-down glare before smirking and turning back to her conversation with Jason. He glanced at me once before disregarding me and returned to talking with Piper. I took a seat in the front left, farthest from everyone else. Oh well, it could be worse.

———

As if this day couldn't get any worse. I couldn't find my shoes this morning. Then my shirt was on backwards. Then my mom yelled at me for finishing the milk. Then my grandmother yelled at me for not saying goodbye to her, so I had to walk back inside and hug her goodbye. And then one of the roads on our usual route to school was closed,

I planned to get to detention early, but one of the roads on our usual route was closed so we had to take a longer way.

"Mom, why can't I just walk to school? It's only an eight minute walk anyway!" I begged as we pulled up to the school.

"Frank, these streets dangerous. What if you get hit by a car? Or kidnapped? How could I make sure you're safe?"

"Maybe if you got me a phone we wouldn't have to worry about that."

"We've gone over this. You're not getting a phone until you prove that you're responsible enough for one."

"But you never let me prove that I'm responsible!"

"How am I supposed to trust you after this week?"

"Why can't you just believe me? I've told you at least a gazillion times that it wasn't my fault! Every other parent trusts their kid except for you!"

"Frank, it's 7:23. I'm not arguing with you any longer, you're already late."

"It doesn't start until 7:30!"

"What have i always I told you? If you're on time, you're late. If you're early, you're on time. Now get in there."

I sludged out of the car and waited until she drove away to roll my eyes. I walked into the main office and saw a sign in sheet waiting on the front desk.

"Frank Zhang?" the secretary asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm him. I mean, er, that's me."

"Sign in right here and then you can head down to room 306," she smiled.

Leave it to me to mess up my own signature. I tried one more time, before giving up and just drawing a couple squiggles. I walked down the empty halls, hearing the school's of my footsteps. It wasn't hard to spot room 316, the only one in it's wing with the lights on. I opened the door and appropriately tripped as I walked in.

The classroom had seven desks in three rows. Two seats in the back, three in the middle, and two in the front. There were four kids already sitting down. The two in the back were some popular juniors who gave me no more then a glance. The the girl in the left front was a senior. Annabeth Chase. It was hard to avoid her name, considering that she was receiving some award from the school every other week. The girl sitting on the middle right was a sophomore like me. I couldn't think of her name. Hannah? Hailey? Whatever. I took the far left seat in the middle row, which seemed like the safest spot. I looked up at the clock. It was 7:26. 8 hours and 4 minutes left.

———

I sprinted across the football field. It was 7:23, which meant I was running late. My mom ended up having to go in early for work, which meant I was stuck finding my own way to detention. I'd had detention every Saturday for the past two months already, and it was starting to get a little boring.

I made it through the front doors at 7:26 and signed in. I'd repeated this routine so many times before that at this point it was second nature. I dashed into the hallway and heard the secretary shout behind me.

"Room 306 Leo!"

"Thanks Pauline!" I yelled back.

I ran into the room at 7:27 with three minutes left to spare. After I caught my breath, I looked up and saw 5 faces staring at me.

"Valdez!" yelled the blonde kid from the back.

"Jason! What's up man?" I laughed. Jason and I had been decent friends in middle school, but not as much anymore. It's not that we hated each other, we just grew apart.

"'Sup prom queen?" I asked Piper, the girl next to him.

"I'm not prom queen yet Leo," she blushed.

"_Yet_. I'll just have to give you a different name for now. How about 'beauty queen'?" She smirked and rolled her eyes.

I looked at the other three kids. The two in the middle row were sophomores. I didn't know either, but that didn't stop me from sitting in the desk right between them. The girl in the front was a senior. Annabelle, I think? Eh, this shouldn't be that bad.

———

"Alright Percy, I packed you a lunch, by make sure you ask if anyone has any allergies before you take it out okay? And-"

"Mom, I get it. Let me just get this over with. Just pick me up at 3:30 so that I can make it to swim practice."

"Alright sweetie, just behave, alright?"

"Mhm."

I got out of the car and walked into the school. The secretary was waiting at the front desk.

"Percy Jackson?" she asked me.

"Uh, yeah," I responded awkwardly.

"You're the last one of the day. Sign in right there and then you can head to room 306, got it?"

"Sounds good."

The school was a lot smaller when there weren't any kids in it. It was almost strange being able to walk through the intersections without being ambushed.

I walked through the entrance of room 306 and 6 sets of eyes fell on me. In the back were two juniors, Jason and Piper. I'd been to a few parties with Piper, and I knew Jason pretty well already. In the middle were two underclassmen and a junior. I didn't know who the younger ones were, but I would know that junior from anywhere.

"Valdez!"

"Jackson!"

"You didn't tell me you were gonna be here!"

"I'm here every week, catch up. How'd-"

"Alright cupcakes," interrupted a voice from behind us. "I'm in charge of making sure none of you misfits have to be here again next week, so do me a favor and just sit quiet. I've got your assignment for you right here."

"Assignment?" asked Jason.

"Yes Grace, an assignment. You have the next 8 hours to complete an essay about 'Who You Are.'"

"That's ridiculous!" I complained.

"Take a seat Jackson."

"But-"

"Take a _seat._"

The only seat left was in the very front on the right. There was a girl in my grade sitting next to me. I was trying to remember if she was on the field hockey or lacrosse team when Coach Hedge went back to explaining the assignment.

"You have until the end of the day to write five paragraphs and hand it in. We'll have a 30 minute break for lunch when I feel like it."

"We were supposed to bring a lunch?" asked Piper.

"Yes McLean. Now-"

"Wait! I didn't pack anything! Can I go out in the hallway and order something super quickly?"

"No. No one is leaving this room until 3:30. Got that?"


	2. 2

**So from now on each chapter will be told in one person's perspective lol**

**Piper's POV**

Of all the people I could get stuck in a room with for eight hours, why did it have to be them?

I mean, Jason and Leo aren't _horrible. _When we were in elementary school, the three of us were best friends. Then, I started sitting with all the girls from my cheer team and we didn't talk after that. Jason and Leo stayed friends up until high school, when Jason joined the football team and started hanging out with them. From what it seemed though, Leo and him were still on good terms.

It's not like I hated either of them. If anything, Leo would be my first pick of someone to be locked in a room with. He knows how to make the time go by fast and he could probably get you out of there in ten minutes. Jason, on the other hand, was a different story. In freshman year, he started dating my best friend Reyna. I don't why, but I was crazy jealous. Eventually, Reyna and I stopped being friends after some drama during a field trip. Jason and her broke up a week later and I've had this weird feeling around him ever since.

Then there's the two sophomores. I don't have the slightest clue who either of them are. The girl seems quiet and the boy seems like a complete dork. And of course, there's the seniors up front. I knew Percy all to well. During our Freshman year, he dated a girl on my cheer team named Rachel. Then in sophomore year, he dated Reyna. I didn't know him personally, but I knew the rumors.

Player. Jerk. Liar.

But him and Leo seemed to be friends so I guess he wasn't that bad.

Then there was Annabeth Chase. She and I cheered together in middle school. But she ended up having a problem with her back and had to quit. I'm pretty sure she dislocated something? Maybe sprained it? I haven't talked to her since.

———

"So when I call your name, just say here," instructed Coach Hedge.

"Chase?"

"Here.

"Grace?"

"Here."

"Jackson."

"Here."

"Levesque?"

"Here."

"McLean?"

"Here."

"Valdez?"

"Here."

"Zang?"

"It's pronounced Chz-ang, actually."

"That's not what I asked, _Zang_. Are you here or not?"

"Yes, obviously. But my name is pronounced-"

"Quiet. I'm passing around your papers now. I'll be in the teacher's lounge, but I'll be visiting you throughout the day to make sure you're not causing any trouble."

"But aren't you supposed to be in here with us?" asked Percy.

"Probably. But there's a cooler of Diet Coke and a dozen unclaimed donuts in there. There's no way I'm passing up that opportunity."

Each of us got three sheets of lined paper to write our essay on and a pencil. Coach Hedge grabbed his jacket and bag and was out of the classroom in five minutes. Leo and Percy immediately ran to the teachers desk and pulled out whatever they could find. I looked down at the blank paper.

'Who You Are'

Who am I?

Depends on who you ask. My thoughts were interrupted by a pencil landing on my desk.

"Pssst, beauty queen! Pass the pencil over here!" Leo whispered. I handed it to him with a confused look on my face. I glanced up and saw six pencils stuck in the ceiling.

Leo had been shooting them up there for the past five minutes. He'd had a pretty bad success rate so far, judging by the dozens of pencils on the floor around him.

One landed next to the Asian kid, who picked it up and tried to throw it himself. Instead, it landed on the other sophomore girl's desk. She wasn't paying attention to what they were doing, and jumped back in surprise when the pencil hit her paper. Her chair made a _thump!_ sound and we all looked at her.

"S-Sorry," she stuttered. We all turned back to our own activities, but I spotted her picking up the pencil out of the corner of my eye. She held it against the paper for a bit while staring at the whiteboard. Suddenly, as if a switch went off, she went straight into action and started writing mad fast.

I looked over at Leo, who had managed to use two pencils and a rubber band to form a slingshot for his pencil shooting. The Asian kid watched him with fascination while Percy Jackson was tossing eraser caps and trying to intercept the pencils midair. Annabeth and the sophomore girl were writing like they were running out of time. Jason was staring into space, completely oblivious to the mini war that had begun between Leo and Percy, who were fighting with swords made of several connected EXPO markers.

The sophomore girl put her pencil down and fished through her backpack for a minute before pulling out a pack of gum.

"Hey!" I whispered as I leaned forward and tapped her on the shoulder. "Can I have a piece?"

"I-uh-sure," she said, handing me a piece.

"Ay! Can I get one too?" asked Leo, who was trying to keep up with Percy's speed as they chased each other around the room.

"Make it three!" yelled Percy, who now had Leo against a wall with a marker at his neck. She handed me mine and tossed two to the boys. Leo hit his head trying to catch his piece, while Percy caught it without looking. The other sophomore boy and Jason leaned in and grabbed a piece too.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked the girl.

"It's uh, Hazel."

"Nice, I'm Piper."

"I know. I mean, uh, nice to meet you."

"So, like, do you have any idea about this essay thing because I'm basically brain dead."

"Um, not really." I turned to look at her paper, but she quickly covered it with her arm.

"Okay, I'll just copy off of Jason." I turned back around to see Jason staring at a blank piece of paper.

"Earth to Jason!" His head bolted up.

"Uh, yeah, what's up?"

"What do I write for this?"

"Does it look like I have an answer? Ask someone else."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"You're so helpful."

"Look, Annabeth's writing a ton. Go ask her for help."

"I haven't talked to her in _years_."

"Relax. She's in the National Honors Society with me, she's chill."

"But-"

"Do you want the answers or not?"

"Ugh. Fine."

I walked up to the front of the room, where Annabeth was already two sheets, front and back, into her essay. I was almost scared to break her concentration.

"Uh, hey Annabeth, could you help me with this essay?"

"Lemme just finish this paragraph," she replied. Her hand continued to zoom across the paper, and all I could think about was how bad of a cramp she must've been getting. About two minutes later, she finally looked up. "What was it you needed?"

"Can you help me out with this essay?" I noticed the room had gone awfully quiet. I turned around and saw the other five kids trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. "Uh, I mean can you help _us _with the essay?"

"Sure. Start with an intro paragraph explaining the general idea of who you are. So like where you're from, your age, your family, all of that kind of stuff. Then in the first paragraph, write about how strangers interpret you. For your second paragraph, write about how you're friends and family interpret you. Then in your third paragraph, write about how you interpret yourself. For me, I explained who I wish I could be versus who I am and how it's difficult for me to come to accept the truth. Then, in your conclusion, explain how each of the different interpretations of you connect to everything you talked about in your intro paragraph. Like, how your mood swings can be due to the fact that you're a teenage and stuff like that."

"Geez, someone's taking this way too seriously," groaned Percy.

"Well then you don't have to listen to my advice," replied Annabeth.

"I wasn't listening in the first place."

"Okay? I really don't care. I hope you have fun at detention next Saturday."

"Dam, Chase really knows how to suck the fun out of everything."

Annabeth leaned back in her seat, took a deep breath, and rolled her eyes. Instantly, she channeled everyone out and went back to scribbling words on her paper. I looked at the clock.

8:04.

We were only 1/2 an hour in and I was already thinking of ways to end my suffering.


	3. 3

It was 8:10 and the room was dead silent, except for the sound of everyone chewing the gum I had brought. By now, I had managed to learn everyone's names just by listening to their conversations. Piper and Jason were both staring into space. Well, he was staring into space. She was staring at him. Annabeth had all three pages, front and back, of her essay completed. I wanted to ask her for help, but she had already explained to the rest of us how to format it and I didn't want to bug her anymore. Leo was flicking wads of paper in Percy's direction, while Percy rebounded them with the edge of his pencil. The only other kid, Frank, had only written two sentences on his paper.

That left me. I stared at the blank lines, before turning the page over and going back to my sketching. I had had a sudden burst of inspiration a few moments prior, but I'd hit a spot where I was stuck. I held my pencil to the paper and lightly traced over the lines I'd already drawn. A slight tapping sound pulled me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see where it was coming from and saw Percy hitting his pencil repeatedly on the edge of his desk.

_Tap_

_Tap_

I watched the pencil for a few moments before I heard another sound. I looked next to me and realized Leo was clicking his tongue in a rhythm that blended with Percy's pencil tapping.

_Tap_

_Click-Click_

_Tap _

_Click-Click_

Jason joined in a minute later, stomping his feet.

_Tap_

_Click-Click_

_Bum-Ba-Bum_

_Tap_

_Click-Click_

_Bum-Ba-Bum_

I turned to Piper, who was starting to hum over the rhythms. She smiled at me and signaled for me to do something. I thought of what to do, before settling on something simple. I scratched my pencil back and forth on the desk. Frank started clicking a pen, and all the sounds worked together perfectly. Everyone looked at Annabeth to add something in.

"You guys are gonna get in trouble if Coach Hedge hears you," she said as she rolled her eyes. We all kept going, except for Percy, who stopped to insult her.

"Yeah, and what's he gonna do? Punish us for tapping our pencils?"

"Actually, the student rule book says that if a student is being disruptive during detention, they'll receive another one."

"You read the rule book? And just when I thought you couldn't get any more prentice..."

"Pretentious, not prentice. Don't use a big word unless you understand it."

"My deepest and most sincere apologies. It's such a shame that you-"

"What is this racket?!" yelled a voice. Coach Hedge marched into the room and slammed the door behind him. "I can't even enjoy a donut without you cupcakes annoying me!"

Annabeth smirked at Percy, who returned it with a glare. All of us shut up and sat still, waiting for the coach to say something else. I was worried that he was going to give us another detention like Annabeth said he would, but instead he turned to her.

"Chase, what happened here? Who started the noise?"

"What? How come you're just going to take her word instead of anyone else's?" argued Percy.

"Quiet Jackson! I trust her over you anyday. Now, what happened?"

"Well, I was just sitting here quietly, minding my own business and writing my paper when-" she hesitated and looked back at us. "When my phone went off. I'm really sorry, but it was my dad calling. There was a family emergency with my cousin in Boston, and he called me to tell me that we were going to head there the minute I was done with detention. My phone's broken though, so it kept ringing after I hung up. That's why you kept hearing the sound."

"Then how come it's not ringing anymore?"

"Because, uh, I gave it to Leo. He's super good with electronics and stuff so he was able to fix it right away."

"That better not happen again. Now listen here, all of you. If there's anymore 'funny business,' you'll all be seeing me again next weekend. Got that?"

We all nodded our heads as he walked out of the room, not turning his back to us until the door was shut. No one looked at each other or said anything after that.


End file.
